A liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device are one of the current mainstream display technologies. In general, the display panel includes an upper substrate and a lower substrate, the upper substrate is called a color filter substrate (CF substrate) and is provided with a plurality of color filter units with different colors (e.g., red, green, blue). When light enters the color filter units, different colors will be shown, and in each pixel, different colors are shown by adjusting the proportions of the red light, the green light and the blue light. The lower substrate is called a thin film transistor substrate (TFT substrate) and is provided with a plurality of thin film transistors.
In a traditional liquid crystal display, the CF substrate and the TFT substrate are adhered by adhesive to form a display panel, a black matrix (BM) is disposed on the CF substrate, data lines are disposed on the TFT substrate, and the CF substrate and the TFT substrate can shield the light of adjacent pixels to prevent the light from interfering with the adjacent pixels, in order to avoid the color mixing phenomenon of the display. With higher and higher resolution of the liquid crystal display, the widths of the black matrix and the data lines are smaller and smaller, and the color mixing phenomenon becomes increasingly serious.